


Half Moon

by happyhannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is the friend we all deserve, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Public Transportation, Slight mention of predebut hyunsung hating each other, Some of the members are barely mentioned, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie
Summary: When Jisung sees the boy of his dreams on the metro he doesn’t expect the same boy to be one of his future group members.





	Half Moon

It was a rare occurrence that Jisung caught the early metro train to the JYP building, usually he found himself sat in whichever car was emptiest as Chan called over and over again to be sure that he was awake. However Jisung had made it his ‘not so new years’ resolution to always catch the first train and make it to the building early enough that he wouldn’t be exactly on time for his dance lesson after sprinting through Seoul’s winding backstreets and getting tired before he even began. So today, he sat on the metro watching the stations flash passed with a smug smile on his face and he dropped a text to Chan to tell him that he was on his way to which the older seemed understandably shocked but also grateful.

Jisung put his phone back securely in his bag as they reached the next stop. It was nice for him to be able to have a peaceful rest on the metro, other trainees found the commute boring and would download episodes of dramas to watch but Jisung disagreed. He liked to watch the people who would join him in the small car, there were people who would get on everyday and would flash him a small smile, people who were obviously late, tourists who couldn’t speak a word of korean who were completely confused (until Jisung inevitably felt bad and helped them on their way with his limited english skills). There was no one that Jisung recognised on the first train however and he realised that he would have to build up his silent acquaintances all over again with the people there but he didn’t mind that much, he was naturally sociable and tried to be kind and warm to any person who he approached or who approached him.

His openness stopped at one point though. Jisung was awful around people who he found attractive so, naturally, when he saw the boy of his dreams step into the metro car with the face of a lost puppy and caught his gaze for a moment, his sociability disappeared. It was impossible not to stare. The boy had soft looking perfectly styled brown hair that matched his deep brown pointed eyes, he quite possibly had the longest eyelashes that Jisung had ever seen and they brushed perfectly together as the boy plugged in his earphones and closed his eyes. Jisung attempted to imagine what he was listening to as his lips mouthed along to whatever it was, maybe it was creepy that Jisung couldn’t tear his eyes away but in all honesty, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

When his stop was called, Jisung stood up and make his way to the door where he held on to the railing to steady himself. He was much closer to the stranger now and could see his features in perfect clarity, Jisung found his breath caught in his throat as the boy scrunched his nose slightly and let out a contented sigh, he was ethereal. As Jisung looked up from the strangers face to be sure that no one saw him intently staring, the sleeping boy’s phone lit up and who was Jisung to not find out what he was in fact listening to? He peered over to check the strangers screen and saw that it was one of his personal favourite songs: Half Moon by Dean. He smiled at the thought of the boy drifting off to the song before turning around in an attempt to make himself look less creepy to the other people in the car.

The train arrived in the station after about 30 seconds and taking one last look at the boy, Jisung stepped off and took a moment to steady himself before clicking Half Moon on his playlist and beginning to make the walk to the JYP building. He was saddened by the prospect that he may never see the beautiful boy again but if fate willed it, then he would come back into Jisung’s life.

Attempting to keep the stranger from his mind seemed like an impossible task as he walked into the building and scanned in before heading to the studio where he would meet with Chan, Changbin and some other trainees that Chan had ‘collected together’ in an attempt to create a group ready to debut. The prospect of adding more people to their little trio that they had formed felt kind of weird to Jisung but he knew that if he was to have any chance of debuting, they needed a group and besides, Jisung was sure that Chan would involve Felix who was one of his favourites among the other trainees.

When he entered the room, rather than the 9 member group that Chan had spoke of, there only appeared to be 3 people: Chan, Changbin and Felix. “Hi, am I early?” Jisung asked with a smug grin knowing that this was a rare occurrence. 

“Surprisingly,” Chan spoke up, “I’m very proud of you Jisung,” he joked.

“Thank you hyung, I’m going to be the best possible version of myself from now on,” Jisung told him as he wiped away fake tears although it was the truth. 

The door opened again just as Jisung got the chance to sit down and a young boy that Jisung knew as Yang Jeongin entered. He didn’t recall ever talking to Jeongin but he knew from other trainees that he was insanely cute, kind and hard working so it was easy to understand why Chan wanted him in the group. 

Many awkward introductions followed as more people stepped through the door: Kim Seungmin, Kim Woojin and then Hwang Hyunjin (who Jisung remained less than enamoured with). They waited for almost another 10 minutes before Changbin broke the silence, “Chan hyung, I though you said that there was going to be 9 of us?” He asked in confusion.

Chan checked his watch and looked up to the door again, “there is but today is only his third day at the company so he might still get lost, I’ll text him.”

Murmurs filled the room at Chan’s confession that the other trainee had only been in the company for 3 days to which the leader simply smiled, “don’t worry guys, he’s amazing, he used to back up dance for BTS,” he announced excitedly. A few of the trainee’s eyes widened upon hearing this and Jisung nodded in acknowledgment, they were then all a little more interested in who would walk through the door. 

It took another 5 minutes for there to finally be a tentative knock echo through the room and if Jisung hadn’t been intrigued by Chan’s comment then he surely was now because stood behind the door and poking his head through the small gap was the boy of Jisung’s dreams from the metro. He couldn’t avoid how his eyes widened as the boy caught his gaze for the second time that day and smiled in recognition and Jisung had never seen a prettier sight in his entire life. “Hi, sorry I’m late, I’m Lee Minho,” he bowed slightly before taking the only empty seat which was, of course, next to Jisung.

“Hey,” Minho turned to him as he took the seat, “were you on the metro earlier by any chance? I swear I saw you,” he smiled kindly and Jisung had to compose himself before he actually screamed. 

“Yeah, I was,” he replied quickly in a voice that was a way higher pitch than every other sentence he had ever spoke in his life. He caught Changbin’s amused smirk from across the room and simply glared at him before Chan began to speak and god, Jisung knew that every word that was coming from his hyung’s mouth was of utmost importance but he simply couldn’t focus when Lee Minho was sat next to him looking completely invested in Chan’s speech. 

“Is that okay Jisung?” The leader’s voice knocked him from his thoughts and Jisung felt a slight wave of panic in his chest before he took the plunge and nodded whilst praying that he hadn’t just agreed to something stupid.

“Great, lets get started,” Chan smiled.

Minho turned to Jisung with a look on his face that almost made Jisung believe that the boy could read every thought in his head, “you just agreed to working on a song and dance with me by the way,” Minho winked and the younger swore that if Cupid was walking this Earth then his name was Christopher Bang.

 

—

 

Weeks and weeks passed in which Minho would walk into the same metro car everyday and sit on the same seat next to Jisung. They’d talk about people that they had seen on their journeys, or the projects that they had been set by Chan or after a few weeks their tasks that they had been set on their survival show by JYP. Yet, the screaming in Jisung’s mind that this couldn’t last forever was impossibly loud, he knew that one day it would come to and end and of course, it did.

When their manager announced that all of the boys would be moving into the dorms, Jisung didn’t know if he was terrified or excited. It seemed like fun that they would be living alone and they’d be around each other all of the time and maybe, other than Hyunjin, Jisung could learn to love his members like family but them all living together in one place meant the end of his and Minho’s little talks on the metro and it was stupid but it was one thing that Jisung was going to miss. 

On their first night in the new dorms, Minho had headed to bed early and Jisung didn’t want to be a nuisance but after a long time deliberating, he announced that he too was going to bed when in fact, he headed straight towards Minho’s room. He was shocked to find the elder sat with his back to wall, his earphones in and his eyes closed, much like the day when they had first seen each other. The elder looked half at peace and half upset so Jisung was unsure of how to act, he tapped Minho’s knee lightly and the elder opened his eyes to see who had disturbed him, as his eyes landed upon Jisung’s concerned face he gave the younger a warm smile. “Hi Jisungie,” he spoke in a soft but dull tone as he patted the space next to him and offered out an earphone. 

Jisung sat down next to Minho and took the earphone from the elder’s hand before placing it into his own ear. He instantly recognised the song as Half Moon and found his heart rate speeding up ever so slightly and a soft pink dancing across his cheeks. Minho seemed to notice the reaction as he smiled as if he had planned it. “I was listening to this on the day I first saw you on the metro,” he began with a soft smile, “and as soon as we locked eyes I was... I don’t know mesmerised or something equally cringy,” he let out a beautiful giggle and Jisung simply blushed harder, “and then I saw that you kept staring at me so I thought that I’d let you stare and I hoped that you’d talk to me but then I fell asleep and you didn’t and when I woke up I’d missed my stop,” Minho laughed again, “and then I walked into that room at JYP and saw you staring at me again and I thought that it had to be fate.”

Jisung found himself in awe at Minho’s confession and the elder boy turned around so that they were facing each other, “really what I’m trying to say is that I’m really gonna miss our metro trips together because it gave me and excuse to get to know you and talk to you alone and I really don’t wanna lose that...” he trailed off slightly before taking a slight breath, “I like you a lot Jisung and I really hope I haven’t misread you and that if I have you won’t judge me but I don’t want to have to have an excuse to talk to you.”

It took Jisung 10 seconds to collect himself enough to give a coherent answer, “hyung, when I first saw you on the metro, my head told me that the boy of my dreams had just walked on and I saw this song flash up on your phone I listened to it over and over and over that day because it reminded me of you and what I am saying in a really bad way is that yes, I like you too,” he grinned as Minho let out a breath of relief that he hadn’t realised that he had been holding.

“I’m so glad I saw you on the metro that day sungie,” Minho spoke softly as he leaned closer to Jisung and pulled the younger close to his chest before pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

Jisung was sure that it must’ve been fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sister for this prompt. I hope you enjoyed the fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it uwu. Please feel free to leave anything in this comments whether it’s stuff I could’ve done better or whether it’s just to yell at me. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
